Ingatan
by kinana
Summary: AkaFuri/Seijuurou mengingatnya/DLDR/Suka-suka FujoDanshi lah!/Hati-hati fan fiksi ini mengandung homo!


_we passed just once after it happened_

_gray tuesdays always bring forgotten loves_

_our hands brushed, and for a single strangled second_

_our eyes no longer held the disconnect_

Selasa, 12.04 a.m

Akashi Sijuurou menatap awan kelabu yang bergumul melalui kaca jendela yang tembus pandang, dan dia mengingatnya. Dia selalu mengingatnya. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu tertawa, bagaimana cara pemuda itu menangis, bagaimana cara pemuda itu berbicara—Akashi Seijuurou selalu mengingat detail sekecil apapun dari orang yang dia cintai.

Bahkan yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun.

Waktu itu selasa kelabu. Seperti saat ini. Namun, disaat itu hati Seijuurou tidak lah kelabu, saat itu Seijuurou masih dapat merasakan hatinya tersentuh kehangatan karena tingkah laku kekasihnya. Saat itu Seijuurou tidak merasakan dampak dari awan kelabu yang bergumul menghiasi langit.

Seijuurou sedang duduk disalah satu kursi ayunan di taman kota, dan jantungnya tidak pernah berhenti berdebar menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya—meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bagaimana suasana hatinya.

"Sei-kun!"

Suara yang dimiliki orang yang sangat dia tunggu terdengar. Seulas senyum sangat tipis terlukis apik di wajah tampannya.

Seijuurou menoleh, lalu mendapati seorang sepasang iris coklat yang berlinang air mata, surai coklat bak tanah itu lebih berantakan dari biasanya, telapak tangan mungil pemuda coklat itu tidak beranjak dari perutnya.

Tatap.

Iris heterokrom Seijuurou bertemu dengan coklat yang menyenangkan untuk ditatap.

"Aku mencintaimu, ma'af tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama,"

Senyum.

Sebuah senyum lembut terlukis apik pada wajah ordinari kekasihnya, lalu tubuh itu tumbang dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang perlahan menutup.

Sepasang mata mereka tidak bisa lagi saling menatap.

Dan Seijuurou hanya dapat berdiri dalam diam.

_we fed pigeons in the park_

_i held the bread, you held my hand_

_we held each other's hearts_

Seijuurou juga ingat disaat pertama kali mereka bisa berjalan berdua tanpa ada yang bergetar ketakutan.

Waktu itu juga selasa kelabu, udaranya sangat dingin dan membuat orang–orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut ketimbang berjalan–jalan menikmati pemandangan. Tapi saat itu Seijuurou sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo dan memiliki waktu luang, jadi dia memaksa kekasihnya untuk berjalan disekitar taman kota Tokyo. Iris coklat kekasihnya berbinar antusias saat menangkap pemandangan taman, syal merah terlilit apik disekeliling lehernya, sedang Seijuurou sendiri mengenakan syal coklat rajutan kekasihnya.

Tangan kanan Seijuurou memegang sebungkus roti, tangan kanan kekasihnya bertaut nyaman dengan tangan kirinya, Seijuurou dapat merasakan jika mereka menggenggam hati satu sama lain.

Dan rasanya udara dingin hari itu sama sekali tidak dapat membekukan Seijuurou.

_but pigeons die bloody and alone_

_tracked down by cats who slink home to sip warm milk_

_and small boys grow to men who care less about birds_

_and more about bees_

_and in the real world__,_

"Kouki…"

Seijuurou berucap lirih, jemarinya mengusap embun yang memenuhi kaca jendela—membuat kaca itu buram.

"Aku minta ma'af. Aku…benar–benar menyesal. Hei Kouki, bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

Air mata mengalir dari sepasang heterokrom yang menyendu itu, bisikannya lirih dibawa angin dan pandangannya kosong.

Seijuurou menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal, seandainya saat itu dia tidak memaksa kekasihnya pergi ke taman kota, seandainya dia yang menjemput Kouki di rumahnya, seandainya saat itu dia tidak terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya, seandainya dia tidak terlalu berambisi dalam berkerja

"Kouki. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Kembali lah, kumohon…"

Seijuurou memohon. Suaranya serak lalu permohonan itu ditelan isak tangis yang keluar tersedu.

—_Seandainya aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersamamu saat ini._

_there are no happy endings__._

_Karena 'Happy Ending' Akashi Seijuurou telah pergi bersama hati dan cintanya._

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

_the poem belong to godawful teen-angst poerty_

_Kuroko no Basketball belong to Fujimaki Tatadoshi_


End file.
